


Fireworks In Your Eyes

by fluffyposting



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Fireworks, Fluff, M/M, Moomin and Snufkin are very much in love, Not Beta Read, being in love, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 20:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyposting/pseuds/fluffyposting
Summary: In the silence of the moment all Moomin can do is silently stare at Snufkin. Even without the blooming light Snufkin's hair is lit up like a halo from the light of the moon above them. His hat had been set aside long before the show began and Moomin couldn't have been any more grateful. For the feeling of Snufkin's hair through his fingers is soothing and so, so lovely.In this silent moment, Snufkin decides Moomin looks like a star plucked right from the sky, his white fur bright and tinted blue from the moon's gentle kiss. He wants to reach up and cup Moomin's face in his paw just as Moomin is doing with his, but his hands don't budge from the grass. Instead, he leans into the gentle touch; accidentally leaning too far and tumbling over onto the troll just as another round of fireworks blossoms in the night.





	Fireworks In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a song I found yesterday but I don't actually know the name of it! So for now I'll call it Fireworks! It's sung by DAOKO and it's SUCH a lovely song and I couldn't help but write this little short!

Fireworks lit up the midsummer sky; blooming with variant shades of reds and blues and yellows. Each sparkled and silently fizzled away, sprinkling it's remains above the valley. With each splash of light the color lit up Snufkin’s hazel eyes that were always lovely to get lost in during times long past. Tonight however, they were even more spectacular to watch as they shined in awe. Behind them Moomintroll could see every untold story, every hidden feeling, and every thought Snufkin had ever had but never dared to speak. 

The evening breeze that blew past them was gentle as it ruffled the troll’s snowy fur and slipped through the blades of grass beneath his paw. He paid no mind to the flutter of the grass though, instead his focus lay on brown locks that undulated in the breeze and how Snufkin's features continued to light up with the sky. The mumrik truly had no idea how beautiful he was, especially in this moment. 

But Moomintroll could see it as clearly as the stars that sparkled against the vibrant lights in the sky and the moomintroll knew he would cherish the beauty of this moment for as long as he could. For his whole life if his memory allowed it. 

Loose strands of hair found themselves sitting oddly on Snufkin's cheek but it seemed that the mumrik didn’t care; his eyes refused to leave the beauty of the exploding sky. And as Snufkin continued to stare at the sky, the troll continued to stare at him. Each rumble of color set his heart into a fluttering quiver where the urge to brush away the stray hairs behind the mumrik’s ears grew ever stronger.

So Moomin let himself do so, taking in the gentle feeling of Snufkin’s hair against his own fur as his paw moved. 

Snufkin didn’t jump at the touch, nor did Snufkin jerk in shock. Instead he hummed when Moomin’s fur passed by his cheek with a comforting feeling he was used to. He turned his head to give the troll a lazy smile while the curious little thought of what the troll could possibly be thinking of passed through his mind. 

And as gentle fingers passed his ear, his heart fluttered like a butterfly in the spring. 

Moomin’s fur changed with each explosion, shifting from different shades of red to blue. It was moments like this that the vagabond truly cherished. When the troll was by his side, it seemed everything felt truly right in the world. No feelings of discomfort or worry. Soon, he knew he would feel the uncomfortable itch to be alone with himself, but for now there was nothing stopping him from taking in this moment with the troll. Even when there’s a pause in the fireworks where the hemulan is rushing to fill up the next round, Snufkin feels at peace.   
  
In the silence of the moment all Moomin can do is silently stare at Snufkin. Even without the blooming light Snufkin's hair is lit up like a halo from the light of the moon above them. His hat had been set aside long before the show began and Moomin couldn't have been any more grateful. For the feeling of Snufkin's hair through his fingers is soothing and so, so lovely. 

In this silent moment, Snufkin decides Moomin looks like a star plucked right from the sky, his white fur bright and tinted blue from the moon's gentle kiss. He wants to reach up and cup Moomin's face in his paw just as Moomin is doing with his, but his hands don't budge from the grass. Instead, he leans into the gentle touch; accidentally leaning too far and tumbling over onto the troll just as another round of fireworks blossoms in the night. 

Moomin is sure the sound of their laughter can be heard from deep within the valley even over the sound of the fireworks as his arms wrap around the mumrik to catch him. He doesn't push Snufkin away and the vagabond doesn't move to pull apart from him, his eyes shimmer with glee as he shifts and rests his head on Moomin's chest. The beating of his heart is even louder than the roar above them, but Snufkin doesn't mind. 

If this night could last forever how wonderful that would be. Moomintroll wanted the night to last for as long as it could with out a clear end in sight, just so he could have Snufkin as close to him as the mumrik was now. Midsummer meant that the end of summer was close and soon Moomin would have to watch Snufkin leave through the foliage of fall where the troll would feel so lonely until spring returned with Snufkin at her heels. 

Though the itch to be alone would return soon, Snufkin didn’t want to let this moment slip by either. Each moment was an unpredictable gift and he intended to commit his favorites to memory, just as he would with this moment. The beating of Moomin's heart would be a lullaby he'd remember every night from now until forever when his eyes grew weary from sleep. 

He would never doubt how much the troll loves him either, not when each flash of color illuminates the love so deep within the baby blues. For a short moment, Snufkin tries to imagine if his own eyes hold all the love he has for the troll as well, soon realizing how silly such a thought is. His unexpected love for the troll is as deep and immeasurable as the oceans and the unexplored sky. 

Of course summer would end, just as the fireworks would fizzle away; but that didn’t mean they would be gone forever. Just as Snufkin left for the winter, he would return once again to where his heart rested; where his home would always be. Moomintroll would always sleep through the cold winter so that he could awake to find his heart has returned too. 

Beneath the lights of the fireworks the two shared a look and laughed. They didn’t need words to share the feelings deep within their hearts as everything they did spoke for the love they had for one another. 

When the night comes to an end, Moomintroll and Snufkin find themselves comfortably, happily, asleep on the hill. Lulled to sleep by the morning song of the birds and the humming of the bees. 

Yes, the night may have ended, but that didn't mean it would never return.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about any spelling or grammar errors I'm very tired but I really wanted to get this out there! I'll fix it up in the future! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!<3


End file.
